


Танец

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: О вражде и дружбе. И том, что между ними. И том, что больше них.





	Танец

Их смертельный танец никогда не заканчивается.

Начавшись вихрем лезвий, теней и песка, он переплавляет страсть сражения в страсть любовниц, и ночь в пустыне венчает их странными неразрывными узами.

Равные по силе. Равные по красоте.  
Равные как в горячем неистовстве, так и в хладнокровном хищном коварстве.

Одна отступает назад — вторая делает шаг вперёд, одна нападает — другая ускользает. Даёт шанс — или расставляет ловушку, протягивает руку помощи — или наносит удар...

Танец продолжается.

С каждым столетием лик испанской принцессы всё бледнее, а арабской воительницы — всё темнее. И переплетение объятий — всё контрастнее.

Ни служительница Аллаха, ни дочь короля-крестоносца уже не думают, порочен ли такой союз или нет: их души и тела всё равно прокляты. Даже несмотря на проповеди безумного пророка Геенны о том, что падшие ещё могут быть орудиями божественной воли и возмездия.

Люсита любит Анатоля ничуть не меньше, но иначе. Как названого брата. Зеркало Малкава — единственное, отражающее её.

К нему — дружеская привязанность, к Фатиме — страстная. Фанатичный христианин и верная мусульманка. Опасный союзник и надёжная соперница.

Она выбирает между ними, как всю нежизнь — между верой и отречением, большим злом и меньшим, Камарильей и Шабашем...

Но это не бессмысленные метания — это тоже движения танца.


End file.
